Attrape-moi si tu peux
by LittleRedRidingGraphic
Summary: -Tu dois être Derek c'est ça ? Derek ne répond pas, se contentant de regarder suspicieusement Stiles, tout en se demandant comment ce dernier peut connaître son prénom.-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui,Je m'appelle Stiles, je suis le nouveau colocataire de Scott. CLIQUE POUR LIRE LA SUITE :p.
1. UA : Chapitre I : Colocation

****Disclaimer :****** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, Jeff bénis sois-tu x'). Mais l'histoire vient de moi. Bref ! Bonne lecture. :D**

****Bêta lectrice/correctrice :**** __Erika Keysie / ____POem__

**__CHAPITRE CORRIGER ET MODIFIER ! __**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>ATTRAPE-MOI SI TU PEUX<strong>_**

****CHAPITRE I : Colocation****

Stiles, âgé de vingt-trois ans, habite toujours à Beacon Hills, tandis que son meilleur ami, Scott McCall, a quitté la ville il y de cela un an. Il a été muté dans la plus grande clinique vétérinaire_de Los Angeles, par conséquent les deux hommes_ restent en contact uniquement par téléphone ou Skype.

Depuis deux ans, Stiles travaille comme informaticien à Beacon Hills, tout en postulant régulièrement dans des agences de Los Angeles. Et bonne nouvelle ! Il a enfin eu une réponse positive de l'agence _Break Inform_.

Son père est au courant et, bien sûr, il accepte de laisser partir son fils. Après tout, c'est un grand garçon de vingt-trois ans, il est temps pour lui de quitter le domicile parental.

Sa mère avait quitté John. Le couple battait des ailes depuis que Stiles avait dix-sept ans. Cependant le jeune homme garde toujours contact avec sa mère qui habite maintenant à New-York avec son nouveau conjoint.

C'est aujourd'hui, qu'il quitte vraiment Beacon Hills: Dix heures le matin devant la Jeep de Stiles les bagages charger dans la voiture.

« Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives,compris ?  
>- Oui papa t'inquiète .<br>- Justement.  
>- T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Je ferai attention sur la route.<br>- Si tu es fatigué...  
>- Je m'arrête, oui je sais, rétorqua Stiles, las mais attendri par l'inquiétude de son père. »<p>

John prend une nouvelle fois son fils dans ses bras, fier de lui, bien qu'attristé de le voir quitter la maison familiale.

« Cette maison va être vide sans toi, fiston.  
>- Je sais, lui dit-il d'un air attristé. Je t'appellerai dès que je serais installé et puis je descendrai pendant mes semaines de vacances.<br>- Hum... C'est vrai mais sa va être un vide sans toi quand même,lui répond John triste à son tour. Sinontu as prévenu Scott au sujet de ton nouveaux travail ?  
>- Euh... Je voulais lui faire la surprise.<br>- Oh ok. Bon allez, va fils, je t'aime. Fais attention sur la route.  
>- Je t'aime papa. Je t'appelle en arrivant ou dès que je fais une pause, promis. »<p>

Une dernière embrassade et Stiles grimpe dans sa vieille Jeep bleue et noire. C'est parti pour quelques heures de route. En quittant la ville, il se remémore ses souvenirs passés avec son père quant-ils allez ensemble à la pêche ainsi qu'autres sortie que font chaque père et fils ensemble il se remémore également les moments passer avec sa mère comme les sortis au bord du lac chaque week-end quand John était absent à cause de son travail et ses amis.

* * *

><p>Neuf heures de route plus tard, le jeune homme gare sa voiture sur un parking qui se trouve en face du bâtiment où habite Scott. Il attrape sa valise.<p>

« C'est parti, murmure le jeune informaticien. »

Stiles monte les quatre étages ; ce bâtiment est très spacieux et moderne. Les prix étaient élevés, mais il avait réussi à y trouver un appartement en colocation, rendant le loyer beaucoup plus abordable

Passons les détails.

Stiles devant une porte rouge, frappe trois fois. Une voix résonne « J'arrive ». Stiles reconnaît celle de son meilleur ami. Lorsque celui-ci ouvre enfin la porte Stiles trouve son meilleur ami vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt noir et un jean délavé, les pieds nu, les cheveux ébouriffer.

« Bons... Stiles ?

- Salut mon pote.

- Mais…, surpris de voir son meilleur ami au pas de sa porte. »

Pas un mot de plus sort de la bouche de Scott il se jette dans les bras de Stiles.

« Bordel, murmure Scott »

Il le relâcha sitôt après lui avoir donné une accolade.

« Entre j'ten prie. »

Une fois débarrassé de ses affaires, Stiles suit Scott dans le salon et ils s'asseyent sur le grand sofa en cuir noir

«Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à Los Angeles ? demande Scott en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.  
>- J'ai obtenue une place à l'agence <em>Break Inform<em>.  
>- <em>Break Inform<em> ! Waouh ! Mais c'est génial... Attend une minute ça veux dire que tu vas...  
>- Je vais vivre ici à Los Angeles, Stiles lui coupa la parole avec un sourire joyeux.<br>- Putain la classe ! C'est génial !

- En fait, tu m'avais dit que l'appartement c'était une colocation  
>- Oui et tu veux venir habiter ici ? Avec moi ?, lui demande-t-il d'un air joyeusement surpris.<br>- Disons que je peux dire que je suis déjà chez moi !  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler de suite, mais après avoir eu une réponse concernant mon nouveaux travail j'ai fait un sort d'avoir une place ici.  
>-Décidément, tu m'épates de plus en plus frangin... Allez ! Bois à ton futur job et ta nouvelle vie mec. »<p>

Après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement, les garçons passent la soirée à discuter et à rattraper le temps.

* * *

><p>Un bruit sourd tire Stiles de son sommeil, la fenêtre filtre les rayons du soleil qui réchauffe le sol de sa se lève du lit en s'étirant tranquillement. En allant dans la cuisine, il découvre un homme tatoué dans le dos, torse nu en training noir et pieds nu, qui se prépare un café.<p>

« Euh... Bonjour ? lâche Stiles, incertain. »

L'homme sursaute et laisse tomber sa tasse vide qui se brise sur le sol.

« Putain, grogne l'homme  
>- Je suis désolé. ». Stiles se précipite pour aider l'homme tatoué.<br>« -Ne touche à rien, pigé ? crache ce dernier avec hargne. »

Stiles se relève et recule d'un pas, méfiant face à cet homme peu aimable et agressif.

« -Tu dois être Derek c'est ça ? Demande-t-il en observant l'homme ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine. »  
>Derek ne répond pas, se contentant de regarder suspicieusement Stiles, tout en se demandant comment ce dernier connaît son prénom.<br>« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, continue Stiles devant le mutisme de son vis-à-vis. Je m'appelle Stiles, je suis le nouveau colocataire de Scott et..  
>- PARDON ? Réponde Derek, irrité.<br>- Quoi pardon ? répond Stiles, agacé. »  
>Derek se relève , la tasse brisée dans ses mains, et il jette les débris à la poubelle.<p>

« Colocataire ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? s'exclame Derek.  
>- Je euh... Je suis arrivé hier. Scott ne le savait pas non plus, bredouille le plus jeune.<p>

- Génial vraiment, bon je vais être clair ici on ne touche pas à mes affaires je t'interdis aussi d'aller dans ma chambre compris ?  
>- Écoute mec, déjà si tu veux que je ne touche à rien, tu devrais mieux me parler d'accord ? Je viens à peine d'arriver et tu m'agresses déjà ! T'es comme ça avec Scott ?<br>- En quoi ça te regarde ? Ne t'avise pas d'aller dans ma chambre pigé ? »

Stiles n'a guère le temps d'en placer une que Derek le bouscule légèrement de l'épaule pour quitter la cuisine.

« Génial, ça commence fort. Je sens que je vais m'amuser., murmure Stiles avant de se servir un café. »

La journée passe tellement vite, tandis que Stiles s'installe dans son nouveau chez lui .

« -Salut papa.  
>- Mon fils … ce n'ai que maintenant que tu m'appelle ?, braille son père au bout de la combine.<p>

-Je sais, je suis désolé tout s'est passé tellement vite hier j'ai oublié je suis vraiment désolé p'pa.  
>-Bien, mais bordel, je t'ai appelé aucune réponse de ta part, je n'ai même pas le numéro de Scott, tu aurais plus aux moins me le donné avant de partir.<br>-J'ai aussi oublié écoute, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fichue une trouille pareille, vraiment pap

-Bien..., souffle John avant de reprendre. sinon ça va depuis hier ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?  
>- Je rentrais pour manger… alors bien installé ?<br>- Euh ouais nickel j'ai une superbe chambre très spacieuse pas mal cette appartement sinon j'ai des colocataires génial vraiment, ment-il en pensant à Derek.  
>- Super alors tu passeras le bonjour à Scott et à ton nouvel ami.<p>

-D'accord ».

Stiles et John reste encore quelques minutes au téléphone, John ris bavardage de son fils. Seulement déjà un jour de séparation John le vie assez mal, mais heureusement que son boulot en tant que Shérif lui permet d'oublie l'absence de son fils.

* * *

><p>Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Stiles est installé dans son nouvel appartement.. Seulement voilà, depuis quelques jours, rien ne va.<p>

Mis à part les disputes entre les deux garçons, Scott arrive à les supporter. Oui, car le pauvre petit homme, il se sent comme de « trop », pourtant il s'entend assez bien avec Derek. Le jeune brun n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Stiles et Derek se crachent des méchancetés au visage chaque jour. Stiles rentre parfois tard le soir. En effet, deux jours par semaine il commence en début d'après-midi pour finir vers vingt-deux ou vingt-trois heures. Épuisé, il ne se rend pas forcément compte du bruit qu'il fait quand il rentre, mais Derek, qui a le sommeil léger, est régulièrement réveillé par son boucan. Depuis, Derek se venge à sa manière.

Parfois son boucan réveille facilement Derek qui a un sommeil léger. Depuis Derek se venge à sa manière.

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR UN :<strong>

Tous les matins c'est le même rythme pour Stiles : réveil - douche - café – boulot. Mais aujourd'hui rien ne va : plus de café. Derek le dernier à s'en être servi.

« Hale tu fais grave chier, grommelle Stiles. »

Il n'a pas le temps de s'en faire forcément, il part au boulot sans sa dose de caféine. Mais en partant Stiles cherche partout les clefs de sa Jeep.

« Bordel où elles sont, rage-t-il en fouillant partout. »

Bien sûr la seule pièce où il n'a pas le droit d'entrer est la chambre de Derek.

« Tu sais quoi Hale, je t'emmerde, déclare-t-il avec hargne. »

Sans plus attendre, Stiles fonce dans la chambre du fond à droite.

« Tu me cherches ? Tu vas trouver mec. »

Stiles pénètre cette chambre très studieuse et chaleureuse, une grande bibliothèque prenant le côté gauche entier les murs peint d'une couleur douce vert anis avec une jolie touche de wengé un lit simple avec une parure vert anis et marron.

« Woh... Tu parles, « petite collection » mon cul. » .

Lors de leurs soirées Scott avait prévenu Stiles que Derek est professeur de littérature et que la chambre de celui-ci comporté une petite collection de livres.

Pas le temps de discuter Stiles cherche ses clefs et bingo ! Il les trouve dans le tiroir du bureau en face de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme veut sa vengeance, mais il n'a pas le temps malheureusement. Les représailles ne sont donc pas pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>JOUR DEUX :<strong>

Depuis quelques jours, Scott est en déplacement pour le boulot avec Deaton et il prie Dieu pour que Stiles et Derek soient toujours vivants à son retour.

Aujourd'hui, Derek ne travaille pas, il y a grève et malheureusement Stiles non plus. Derek se lève du lit pour prendre une douche. Profitant du fait que Derek soit dans la salle de bain, Stiles se lève du canapé.

« Allez, c'est parti pour les emmerdes Hale. »

Il va dans la cuisine et décide de tirer d'ouvrir l'eau chaude pour la laisse couler. Seulement quelques seconde après résonne la douce voix du brun.

« Putain l'eau, crie Derek sous la douche froide maintenant. »

« Stilinski : un, Hale : un, déclare Stiles, satisfait. »

Vers midi, au moment de manger, Derek ouvre la porte du frigo pour chercher son fameux sandwich qu'il avait préparer la veille, mais introuvable.

« Où est-t-il ?  
>- De choi, cha ? demande Stiles en croquant le sandwich spécial de Derek.<br>- Putain touche à ton cul merde.  
>- Oh c'était à toi je suis vraiment ...Pas désolé... Hum... dé-li-cieux.<br>- Donne-moi ça tout de suite.  
>- Oh tiens. »<p>

Stiles recroque dedans et n'hésite pas à laisser sa salive dessus avant de lui tendre avec un sourire sadique qui déplaît totalement au plus âgé . Derek grogne de mécontentement.

« Va te faire... Stilinski, jure Derek »

Derek ferme la porte du frigo et il quitte la cuisine. Stiles l'entend claque la porte d'entrée alors qu'il sort de l'appartement.

« Stilinski : deux, Hale : un. »

Parfois, les soirs où ni Stiles ni Derek ne travaille, le plus âgé en profite pour ramener sa petite amie, Angie. Et bien sur, c'est dans sa chambre que cela se passe. A chaque fois, c'est le même boucan c'est à dire : grincements, gémissements et cris de plaisir et Stiles ne le supporte plus.

La veille, Derek a fait tourner sa machine de linge et pour se venger, il a pris la chemise rouge à carreaux bleu turquoise de Stiles, sa préférée.]Une fois lavée, Stiles a eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que sa chemise avait rétréci.

La veille du jour deux :

«Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu avec ma chemise ? s'écrie Stiles face à un Derek joyeux, buvant son café. »

-Hein ?  
>- C'est ça fait l'innocent. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu merde. Je l'adore cette chemise. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a pas lavée, car tu es le seul abruti qui aurait pu oser me faire ce coup-là .<br>- Abruti ? Répète pour voir...  
>- T'as bien compris putain. T'as intérêt à m'en payer une autre, crie Stiles.<br>- Désolé mon petit, mais tu te mets celui-là ou je pense, dit-il en montrant son majeur. »

Derek bouscule Stiles de l'épaule pour aller dans sa chambre.

Depuis Stiles veut sa nouvelle vengeance. C'est vrai quoi c'était SA chemise favorite mais il est soulagé que Derek n'est pas touché à la chemise que sa mère lui avait offerte à un de ses Noëls.

Ce soir, Stiles est assis sur le canapé et regarde son film _Avenger_ avec un sachet de pop-corn dans les mains. La porte d'entrée claque et ça recommence. Voilà Derek et Angie s'embrassant devant Stiles et qui se dirigent vers la chambre du plus âgé.

* * *

><p><strong>Chambre de Derek :<strong>

« -Déshabille-toi. »

La jeune femme se met nue devant Derek. Celui-ci se mord la lèvre et retire son jean ainsi que son tee-shirt d'une vitesse si impressionnante que ses pauvres petits vêtements se retrouvent étalés au sol sans qu'il ne leur prête grande attention. Il se retrouve en boxer bordeaux.

« Hum viens par ici toi, gémit Angie.

-Ce soir je t'attache, ça te pose problème ? lui demande-t-il en lui léchant le cou.

-Hum non fais toi plaisir »

Après quelques minutes d'échauffement de désir et de frémir, Derek se redresse pour attraper son paquet de préservatifs dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. La Jeune femme maintenant attacher au lit.

« Où est ce qu'ils sont ?s'exclame Derek.

- De ?

- Mes préservatifs.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as déjà plus ?

- Angie, ma boite était pleine.

- Regarde dans l'autre tiroir, tu as dû la changer de place. »

Derek fouille dans la seconde table de chevet puis se met à grogner.

« Dis-moi que tu en as un sur toi ?  
>- Comme par hasard… non pas ce soir.<br>- Putain... Je vais le tuer, s'énerve Derek.  
>- Derek, faisons-le sans, tu te retires avant.<br>- Non, hors de question, ne bouge pas.  
>- Je ne risque pas, je suis attachée je te rappelle. »<p>

Derek se lève, quitte la pièce en boxer et se dirige droit vers la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier le suit. Posé à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hey hey qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dégage !.  
>- Où tu l'as foutue ?<br>- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles ! s'énerve Derek. »

Derek fouille dans les tiroirs de la commode de Stiles.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
>- Ma boîte de préservatifs. Elle était dans ma chambre et comme par magie, elle a disparu donc j'en conclus que c'est toi.<br>- Désolé beau brun, mais tu ne trouveras rien, dommage. Ce qui veut dire pas de partie de jambes en l'air ce soir, c'est ballot.  
>- Ferme ta gueule.<p>

Irrité Derek perd patience.  
>« Sinon quoi ? »<p>

Derek se rapproche rapidement du visage de Stiles il pouvait voir la colère brûler dans ses prunelles.

« Sérieux, je peux plus te supporter Stiles. Je te jure que tu vas vite regretter d'avoir foutu le bordel chez moi.

- Chez toi ?  
>- T'as très bien compris espèce de morveux, s'énerve-t-il en se rapprochant plus de Stiles. »<p>

Les deux hommes se fixent yeux dans les yeux avec un regard noir. Stiles fixe les lèvres de Derek avec l'envie intense de pouvoir les embrasser et d'enfoncer sa langue dans cette bouche. Pourquoi cette envie soudaine ?

Il compte dans sa tête.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, il se jette sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Leurs langues se rencontrent et dansent sauvagement. Stiles plaque Derek contre la porte de sa chambre. Ce baiser est délicieux. Le plus jeune glisse sa main vers la nuque de Derek pour approfondir le baiser qu'il aime tant. Il pousse un léger gémissement qui fait que Derek colle son bassin contre le sien pour effectuer une danse sensuelle et chaude. L'autre main de Stiles glisse lentement le long du torse pour se diriger timidement vers le sexe durci de Derek, provoqué par leurs frottements de leurs bassins. Avant que Stiles aille plus loin, Derek le repousse. Les lèvres gonflées et rosies, essoufflé Derek:

« TU es vraiment con, murmure Derek en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec regard pesant.

Sans un mot de plus, Derek quitte la chambre de Stiles pour retourner dans la sienne. Stiles n'en revient pas. Il le déteste, il ne l'aime pas, pourtant il le trouve ultra sexy et bandant. Il n'aime pas ce gars, c'est un vrai parasite.

« Putain...qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu, souffle-t-il. »

Stiles se réveille doucement de ce moment de faiblesse. Il attrape sa veste et ses clefs et quitte l'appartement prendre l'air frais pour oublier ce moment qui n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il s'en veut d'avoir été aussi faible.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Stiles et Derek s'évitent totalement. Enfin presque, car vivre en colocation n'est pas facile et forcément s'éviter ne l'est pas non plus. Scott, lui, était revenu de son séjour .

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre merci à ma bêta correctrice :D . J'attends vos avis : bon, mauvais, nul ou caca garou xD<strong>**


	2. Chapitre II : Paix

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, trop dommage c'est la vie, seulement l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

**Bêtas lectrice / correctrice :** pOem

_Je tiens à préciser que le rôle de Derek dedans est un peu différent de celui dans Teen Wolf. Ok il a un peu un côté bad certes mais il y a une différence à faire :) ._

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse RW :<strong>

**Orange-sanguine** : hé hé test reçu captain xD. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même.

**Axou **: Merciiii darling.

**Arm des McD **: Ohh merci ça fait troooooop plaisir lo . Hey oui comme tu as dit « qui aime bien châtie bien ». J'aime quand le début de leur relation estdifficile. En tout cas merci pour ta douce review.

**Djahane Hale **: mdr de toute manière il y aura pas de prochaine fois entre Angie et Derek gnégné c'est comme ça et tant mieux nah ! J'avais eu cette idée du passage à l'acte mais je me suis abstenue non parce que tu crois que j'vais faire un lemon sur Angie et Derek NEVER je garde le meilleur pour la fin .

**Maly.W **: Ma femme, ma femme que dire j'aime les petites chamailleries et prendre le taureau pas le cornes xD. Merci de me lire.

Merci aux autres review et surtout de me lire !

Hey voilà un nouveau chapitre très calme pour le moment, j'essaye de faire évoluer la relation amitié/amour ente Stiles et Derek. Donc pour le Sterek faut patienter encore quelques chapitres ;) .

* * *

><p><strong>ATTRAPE-MOI SI TU PEUX <strong>

**Chapitre II : Paix**

Une semaine plus tard, Stiles travaille et, comme d'habitude, il ne rentre pas manger le midi.

Scott rentre à l'appartement. Il dépose ses affaire à l'entrée et retrouve un Derek allongé sur le canapé, yeux ouverts d'un air pensif dans le salon.

« Derek !. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne manges pas au collège ? lui demande Scott en retirant sa veste.  
>- Non, j'ai fini ma journée : les élèves sont de sortie cette après-midi.<br>- Oh ok. »

Scott part dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger pour midi. Derek l'y rejoint et s'assit au bar du comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes de bon ? lui demande le plus âgé.  
>- Un risotto, t'aimes ça , il me semble ?<br>- Ouais... Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
>- Non merci. »<p>

Scott prépare avec attention le risotto. C'est une recette de sa mère qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand il était enfant et c'est devenu son plat préféré depuis. Une fois le plat prêt, les garçons s'assoient au comptoir avec leurs assiettes garnies en face d'eux.

Pendant le repas Scott hésite à poser une question à Derek, mais aujourd'hui il semble être plutôt de bonne humeur alors autant en profiter.

« Derek, je peux te poser une question ? demande Scott.  
>- Tu viens de le faire... Je t'écoute.<br>- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Stiles ? demande le plus jeune en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette.  
>- De quoi tu parles ?<br>- À ton avis, avant que je parte, vous étiez comme chien et chat et à mon retour, vous avez carrément changé, je vous trouve... Bizarre franchement.  
>- Disons que nous avons décidé de tirer un trait sur cette histoire de prise de tête, ment-il en buvant une gorgée d'eau.<br>- Hum... Si tu le dis. Alors pourquoi vous vous évitez ?  
>- Écoute Scott, arrête de t'inquièter, ça va mieux d'accord ? soupire Derek<br>- Tu sais, Stiles est mon meilleur ami d'enfance et le voir tirer la tronche chaque jour ça m'attriste autant que lui, bien que je ne sache même pas si c'est de la tristesse qu'il ressent.  
>- Parles-en avec lui, pas avec moi, rétorque Derek. »<p>

Un moment de silence s'installe entre les deux hommes . Scott termine son assiette puis débarrasse sa place. Il revient s'asseoir face à Derek qui mange toujours. Une question brûle les lèvres de Scott depuis quelque temps.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aimes pas Stiles ? »

Derek relève la tête pour fixer Scott. Il fronce des sourcils et pose sa fourchette tranquillement dans son assiette.

« Écoute, je n'ai jamais dit que je le déteste, c'est juste que... Le mec débarque comme ça sans prévenir et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être au courant de rien, dit-il calmement.  
>- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il voulait tous simplement me faire la surprise.<br>- Peut-être.  
>- Bon, on en reparlera, je dois y retourner, lui dit-il en regardant sa montre.<br>- Déjà ?  
>- Ouais Deaton est absent tout l'après-midi, je le remplace.<p>

- Ok.

- Et s'il te plaît...Fais un effort avec Stiles, j'en ai marre de vous voir vous ignorer. C'est limite si j'aimais mieux vous voir être à couteaux tirés. »

Derek ne lui répond rien en retour, il se contente de regarder Scott quitter l'appartement. La porte d'entrée claque, il est de nouveau seul face à son assiette qu'il vient de terminer.

Il prend le temps tout le reste de l'après-midi à réfléchir afin savoir s'il souhaite reprendre à zéro avec Stiles. Après tout, c'est de sa faute s'ils en sont arrivés là.

Finalement, la journée défile sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte.

Le soir même Stiles rentre plutôt que prévu vers vingt heures. Il retire son blouson et ses chaussures et il lève la tête pour n'apercevoir aucune lumière dans le salon.

« Scott ?  
>- Dans la cuisine, hausse la voix Derek »<p>

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et voit un Derek vêtu d'un débardeur et training noir, pieds nus avec un tablier enroulé autour de sa taille.

« Derek ? Qu'est-ce que fait ?  
>- À manger, ça ne se voit pas ?<br>- Si, lui répond Stiles confus. »

Stiles le rejoint et s'assoit sur le tabouret face au comptoir. Derek sort une bière du frigo et la tend à Stiles qui hésite à la prendre. Est-ce que c'est une blague ce soir ? Derek en train de cuisiner et surtout servir une bière à Stiles ? S'il pleut demain, le plus jeune comprendra pourquoi selon l'expression.

Comme habituellement, c'est soit lui ou Scott qui cuisine et encore Derek l'évite dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce.

Un silence pesant envahit la cuisine, Stiles soupire et regarde Derek de dos en train de jongler entre poêle et casserole. Quelques minutes après Derek se retourne avec deux assiettes garnies : escalope à la crème accompagnée des patates sautées à l'herbe. Stiles hume l'odeur : « _Que ça sent bon_ », pense-t-il en fixant l'assiette qui vient de se retrouver face à lui. L'odeur de cette sauce crémeuse lui remonte aux narines.

« Mange, ça va être froid, lui ordonne sagement Derek qui vient de s'installer en face de lui.  
>- Euh... Merci, mais c'est pour quelle occasion ?<br>- Écoute, je vais être direct. Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? De m'avoir quoi... Insulté, bousculé, négligé ? Désolé de tes blagues pourries ?  
>- Ne commence pas, ok ? Tu as fait pareil donc s'il te plaît...<br>- S'il te plaît quoi Derek ?  
>- Je m'excuse d'accord, je suis désolé d'avoir été un imbécile avec toi vraiment.<br>- Elle est où la blague ?  
>- Stiles, je suis sérieux. »<p>

Les deux hommes se fixent calmement. Étrangement pas de colère, pas de rancœur, pas d'insulte ce soir, seulement de simples excuses sages et polies. Finalement, Stiles ne rajoute rien, et commence à ès qu'ils aient chacun terminé son assiette dans un silence interminable, Stiles décide de franchir le pas à son tour.

« Je m'excuse aussi. »

Derek relève la tête, la bière à la main, il regarde Stiles dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il accepte aussi ses excuses. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claque et des bruits de pas s'avancent vers la cuisine.

« Salut.  
>- Scottie ! Ça va ?<br>- Nickel. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
>- Rien, on discute, ment-il, bien qu'ils n'aient pratiquement pas parlé de tout le repas.<br>- On vient de finir de manger. Tiens je t'ai gardé une assiette au micro-ondes , lui répond Derek »

Scott part se servir une bière et rejoint les garçons. Il s'assoit sur le comptoir en balançant ses jambes doucement.

« Alors cette journée ? demande Stiles en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.  
>- Bien tranquille et la vôtre ?<br>- Géniale, la routine…  
>-T'es sérieux, tu fais que ça ?<br>- Non heureusement parfois, j'ai des clients qui ont besoin d'aide pour faire réparer leurs sites.  
>- Quand tu parles de réparation, tu veux dire quoi ? lui demande Derek. »<p>

Stiles tourne son regard vers Derek.  
>«Je viens de le dire, je répare des sites web en panne, des trucs du genre, tu vois. Il m'arrive aussi de réparer des tours de pc ou même des ordinateurs portables.<br>- Ok j'aurais peut-être un service à te demander.  
>- Du genre ? Ne me demande pas de pirater une banque ma réponse est non, ironise bêtement Stiles.<br>- Non, idiot, c'est pour mon ordinateur portable. Je te montre dès que j'ai le temps... Bon, je vais me doucher. »

Derek termine sa bière et jette la bouteille dans la poubelle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains et de s'y enfermer.  
>Scott jette un regard soupçonneux à Stiles.<p>

« Quoi ?  
>- Je rêve ou vous avez discuté sans vous cracher du venin en pleine figure ?<br>- Oh ça va... Ouais, on à parler, ça s'est arrangé. Ça te convient ?  
>- Oui, ça me rassure, mais j'étale pas ma joie tout de suite. Avec vous deux, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.<br>- Comment ça ? Scott, on ne va pas se frapper, d'accord ? On a vraiment enterré la hache de guerre, je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal. Finalement ça me réjouit. C'est vrai !, Stiles souriant légement. Je suis juste déçu qu'on n'ai pas fait ça plutôt. C'est un gars sympa finalement. Enfin, pour le moment. Je parle trop vite, je crois, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de parler... Arrête-moi.  
>- Woh ! joli monologue mon pote, stop. Bon, je vais manger cette assiette qui m'attend. »<p>

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, après son repas et sa douche, Scott décide d'aller se coucher, laissant Stiles et Derek au salon devant la télé. Stiles met son DVD Star Wars en route, assis sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse. Derek, avec ses lunettes d'une monture noire sur le nez, est plutôt concentré sur ses copies à corriger posées sur la table basse. Il jette un bref regard à l'écran de temps en temps.<p>

« Tu t'en sors ? demande le jeune homme en s'approchant de Derek.  
>-Ouais un vrai bazar, mais je m'en sors.<br>-Tu corriges quoi exactement ?  
>-T'en poses tout le temps des questions ? rétorque Derek en jetant un regard à Stiles.<br>-Oui, c'est tout moi. Désolé si je t'ennuie avec mes questions. »

Derek soupire, pose son stylo à côté des copies et s'enfonce dans le canapé.

« J'ai demandé à mes élèves de m'écrire une page sur l'histoire de _Cyrano de Bergerac_.  
>- Oh, intéressant. Enfin... La littérature n'est pas mon point fort, mais je ne lis pas comme tu lis toi, c'est cool. Et alors, ils s'en sortent plutôt bien ? lui demande-t-il en souriant.<br>- Sur mes douze élèves ? J'en ai neuf pour le moment qui ne s'en sortent pas trop mal.  
>- C'est plutôt pas mal, ouais. Ils te torturent ?<br>- Torture ?  
>- Je veux dire : ils son pénible ? Ils se comportent bien ? Tu as des jolies filles à tes pieds ?<br>- Stiles, j'ai compris... Non, j'ai une classe plutôt cool, mes élèves sont sérieux, je suis satisfait.  
>- Ok. »<p>

Finalement, Derek se redresse, et reprend ses copies. Stiles regard le dos du plus âgé, ses yeux rivés vers le bas des reins et les remontent jusqu'aux omoplates de Derek, qui était seulement vêtu d'un débardeur noir, laissant apparaître son tatouage.

« Dis, il représente quoi ton tatouage ? demande Stiles sans réfléchir, très curieux de savoir ce que ça représente.  
>- Un triskel, ça ne se voit pas ?<br>- Idiot, je te demande ce que ça représente pour toi !

- Plein de choses.  
>- Comme? insiste le jeune brun.<br>- Comme plein de choses, Stiles. Laisse-moi bosser  
>- Ok bon, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué. A demain. »<p>

Légèrement déçu, il se lève du canapé, mais avant de quitter le salon, il se retourne face à Derek qui est toujours concentré sur les copies. Le plus vieux relève la tête :

« Quoi ?  
>- Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ?<br>- Comme tu le sais, le samedi, j'ai repas familial.  
>- Oh et, euh, dimanche, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?<br>- Tout dépend ma motivation et surtout de ce que j'ai envie de faire. Pourquoi ?  
>- Je... »<p>

Il hésite quelques secondes.

« Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on aille au pub australien dimanche ?  
>- Tant que c'est toi qui offre, pourquoi pas.<br>- Cool. Super. Bon bah, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Stiles »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Stiles s'étale sur son lit, dos enfoncé dans le matelas, yeux rivés au plafond. Il réfléchit à cette nouvelle amitié naissante et repense à leur petite discutions pendant le repas. « Waouh » souffle Stiles. Derek lui a préparé à manger et lui a demandé pardon. Ouais, il ne rêve pas. Il a ce sentiment de soulagement comme un poids qu'on lui enlève. Finalement, Derek peut être un homme fréquentable.

Puis il repense au baiser. Mon dieu ! ce baiser, sa langue, ses lèvres, son corps musclé et sa petite ligne de poil descendant vers le bas cette partie en « v » qu'il trouve tellement sexy, séduisante., Il sent ses joues chauffer, un léger frisson redresse ses poils des bras.

« _Oh mon dieu, mec, calme tes ardeurs, murmure Stiles à voix basse._ »

Ok, il le trouve vraiment attirant. Stiles a toujours accepté sa bisexualité. Il a déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec un homme de son âge, mais c'était plus pour apprendre à se découvrir lui-même : il n'était pas amoureux, mais il adorait passer de bons moments avec cette personne. Son père n'était même pas au courant de la bisexualité de son fils à ce moment-là. Il a fallu qu'il surprenne Stiles dans les bras de ce garçon dans sa chambre en train de s'échanger un baiser langoureux, alors qu'il était censé être au boulot.

Stiles commence à fermer les yeux et s'endort paisiblement. Mais ce qu'il ne se doute pas, il est réveillé par cette étrange sensation au milieu de la nuit, le front en humide « _Bordel tu ne va pas hanté mes rêves aussi_ », chuchote Stiles.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong> ALORS ? Nul, bof, bon, Caca Garou Vos avis mes loups :)<strong>


	3. Chapter III : Oxygène

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, trop dommage c'est la vie, seulement l'histoire m'appartient gnégné :p . Bonne lecture.

**Bêtas lectrice / correctrice :** pOem

Pour les reviews je ne réponds plus cela prend du temps je m'en excuse mais sachez que apprécier vos avis vraiment ! Je vous répond uniquement via mp ! Merci encore j'espère que vous apprécier l'histoire tout autant que moi.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III : Oxygène<strong>

Au petit matin, Stiles se lève et émerge doucement. Il craque ses doigts et s'étire tranquillement puis il rougit tout à coup, car il se souvient de cette nuit où il a eu cette chaleur descendue vers le bas, une belle érection en pleine nuit après avoir rêvé de Derek d'une façon érotique. Il se sent honteux d'un seul coup parce que non seulement sa chambre se trouve en face de celle de Derek, mais en plus, il aurait grandement besoin de se soulager…

Une heure trente plus tard ce matin, une fois habillé, il finit de boire son café, seul.

Scott et Derek partent toujours avant lui.

Arrivé au boulot, il prend place devant son écran de PC. Première chose qu'il fait : se connecter sur sa messagerie. Il y a quelques mois après sa rupture avec son ex-petit ami, Stiles s'est surpris à vouloir s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Depuis, il est habitué à recevoir des messages, mais il décline toujours la plupart des invitations. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il reçoit un message plutôt intéressant qui répond à ses critères demandés lors de son inscription. Il consulte le profil de cette personne.

« 25 ans, brun, yeux verts, forcément pas de photo, murmure Stiles. »

Finalement, il laisse tomber et reprend son travail tranquillement, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer. À vrai dire, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve de la nuit dernière. Il soupire et essaye de se concentrer plus sérieusement.

L'après-midi, alors qu'il regarde un site, un de ses collègues le prévient :

« Stilinski, tu as de la visite, prévient un de ses collègues.  
>- Moi ?, Stiles surprit car depuis son arriver chez Break Inform il n'as jamais eus de visite surtout une visite insisté par un client .<br>- Non le pape ! Oui toi, il te réclame apparemment.  
>- Il ?<br>- Grouille-toi, ordonne Éric, son collègue. »

Stiles soupire et quitte sa place pour rejoindre l'accueil. Il est surpris de voir _cette_ personne le demander, étant donné qu'il n'est pas le seul à travailler dans cette boite et surtout qu'est-ce que Derek vient faire ici.

« Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>- Je t'emmène mon portable comme promis<br>- Oh... Ton ordinateur euh... Tu sais que j'aurais pu regarder à la maison s'étonne Stiles.  
>- Je sais, mais je veux te payer de façon « professionnel »... Tu le prends ?<br>- Euh... D'accord, viens, dit Stiles en lui faisant signe du bras de l'accompagner.

Derek suit Stiles qui se dirige vers son bureau. Il entre tranquillement dans cette pièce, une simple table de travail avec du bordel en plus. Stiles fait face à Derek qui lui sourit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ton ordinateur ?  
>- Il a planté avant ton arrivée à la maison, je bossais beaucoup dessus pour mes écrits mais un soir il s'est éteint tout à coup, peut-être que c'était un virus, je sais pas trop, du coup je l'ai laissé de côté... Tu penses pouvoir le réparer ?<br>- Ouais, donne, je vais jeter un coup d'œil. Assieds-toi, ordonne sagement Stiles pendant qu'il prend place derrière son bureau.  
>- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené chez un informaticien, plutôt je veux avant que j'arrive à Los Angeles?<br>- Disons que je n'avais pas le temps... Mais si tu peux récupérer mes fichiers ça serait sympa, déclare Derek en le regardant faire. »

- Bon, je vais regarder ça demain, ça te va ? J'ai déjà pas mal de boulot et en principe ce qui est réparation, je le fais au dernier moment. Je fais le plus important avant... Ça presse pas ?  
>- Non, ce n'est pas urgent. »<p>

Stiles se frotte la mâchoire Derek ne le quitte pas des yeux il sent quelque chose tracasse Stiles. Depuis son arrive le plus jeune est moins bavard

« Ça va ? lui demande le plus âgé.  
>- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit.<br>- Un cauchemar ? Tu as perdu ton doudou ?, ironise Derek.  
>- Marre-toi idiot ! Non, c'était... »<p>

Stiles hésite, et commence à rougir quelques secondes en repensant à hier soir.

« Bref, je n'ai même pas envie de te raconter. Bon, je vais m'y remettre, je regarde ça demain. »

Derek fronce des sourcils il se demande pourquoi Stiles change subitement de refrain.  
>Derek se lève en même temps que Stiles et ils quittent le bureau ensemble.<p>

« Bon, à ce soir.  
>- À dimanche plutôt je pars ce soir .<br>- D'accord bah à dimanche, ça tien toujours le soirée au Pub Australien ? Demande Stiles.  
>- Oui ça tien toujours<p>

- Cool passe un bon week-end alors.

- Merci toi aussi

Les garçons se saluent et Stiles reprend son travail.

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoule aussi vite. Stiles rentre du boulot épuisé et à peine rentré, il s'écroule sur le canapé. Scott arrive une heure plus tard, et les garçons commencent à se raconter leur journée.<p>

« Derek est passé au boulot.  
>- Ah bon ? Pour son PC ?<br>- Ouais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a attendu aussi longtemps pour le faire réparer.  
>- Il n'avait pas le temps.<br>- Je sais. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Hey, tu veux venir avec nous au pub australien dimanche après-midi ? s'enthousiasme Stiles .  
>- Euh, j'ai déjà ma journée de réservée, frangin.<br>- Oh... Du genre ? Demande Stiles, curieux.  
>- Genre brune, yeux marrons ?<br>- Ouuuh, siffle Stiles d'un air taquin.  
>- La ferme ! »<p>

Scott donne un coup de poing à son épaule avec un large sourire.  
>«Oh ça va ! Je sais très bien comment va finir ta journée, lui rétorque Stiles en ricanant.<br>- Ça te regarde pas sérieux, trouve-toi une nana ou un mec et vide-toi un peu, ironise Scott.

- Tais-toi, je garde mon sex-appeal pour le meilleur co...  
>- Oh, je t'arrête, je veux rien savoir, hurle Scott en quittant le salon.<br>- Bah quoi ? »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Samedi matin. Manoir Hale<span>**.

Derek est bien arrivé chez ses parents, la veille. Ses deux sœurs Laura et Cora sont là, ainsi que son oncle Peter, qui les a rejoints pour le week-end. Quant à son père, il était en déplacement pour le travail étant patron de son entreprise il ne passerait donc pas le week-end avec toute sa petite famille Derek est soulagé de l'absence de son père avant d'avoir quitter le nid familiale son père et lui se sont disputé au sujet de l'avenir de Derek tendit qu'il veut suivre sa carrière en tant que professeur de littérature son père voulus simplement qu'il le rejoigne au sien de l'entreprise . Laura âgé de 28 ans travail avec son père chez " Hale BioMap Cop's" une entreprise pharmaceutique sur la fabrication et la revente des médicaments, une grande entreprise familiale qui fonctionne très bien sûr le marché. Cora elle âgé de 20 ans poursuit ses études dans la médecine la jeune fille veux tout simplement travailler dans ce domaine pour ouvrir plus tard son cabinet. Peter travaille aussi avec Laura et son beau-frère en tant vice-président de l'entreprise, célibataire mais grand dragueur. Peter n'est pas du genre à créer sa propre famille au grand désespoir de Talia sa sœur décoratrice intérieure pareil, elle a sa propre entreprise la mère de Derek à une grande passion pour la décoration. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a fait la décoration à l'appartement des trois colocataires. Depuis son emménagement à l'appartement, il avait promis à sa mère de venir chaque week-end au manoir profiter du temps avec la famille.

La soirée a été agréable, comme tous les samedis soirs.

Ses sœurs le taquinent souvent pour savoir si quelqu'un occupe le cœur de leur frère chéri. Sa famille n'est pas au courant que Derek fréquente Angie, et il ne compte pas leur dire. Bien qu'il tienne beaucoup à elle, il n'en est pas amoureux. Mais pour elle, c'est tout le contraire. Elle se voit déjà mariée, prête à avoir des enfants avec lui.

Samedi matin après s'être réveillé tranquillement, il descend pour le petit-déjeuner. Laura est déjà debout ainsi que sa mère Talia.

« Bonjour, murmure Derek légèrement la tête dans le plumard. »

Il embrasse les deux femmes qui préparent le déjeuner.  
>« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? demande Talia en lui servant une tasse de café chaud.<br>- Ouais ça va, merci, ment-il. »

Laura s'assoit à côté de son frère et lui tend un croissant, tandis qu'elle trempe le sien dans son propre café.

« Mange, tu as mauvaise mine Derek, déclare-t-elle en mangeant son croissant.  
>- Merci, grommelle Derek.<br>- Tu vas bien ? demande sa mère, peu rassurée.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, lui répond-il.<br>- Hum dis-moi frangin, ça te dit de venir au lac avec Cora et moi ce matin ?  
>- Laura, on est au mois d'octobre. Il fait trop froid pour se baigner.<br>- Je n'ai pas dit se baigner andouille, juste se promener, changer un peu d'air...  
>- Si tu veux, soupire Derek. »<p>

Derek finit de boire son café et de manger. Cora réveiller rejoins tout le monde pour prendre sont déjeuner. Le frère et ses deux soeurs ainsi que Talia discute tranquillement en ce début de matinée, ensoleillé mais glaciale en ce mois d'octobre. Derek est plutôt ravi d'être entouré de ses trois femmes, faut dire qu'il vit avec deux hommes, il est rarement entouré de belles femmes. Sauf celle qui le drague quand Derek sort avec des amies au Pub, etc.

La matinée se passe tranquillement. Se promener avec ses deux sœurs lui a changé les idées.

Depuis quelques semaines Derek ne dort pas si bien. Et pour cause, il ne pense plus qu'à ce baiser échangé avec Stiles, mais il n'a jamais osé en reparler avec lui. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'oublier cet… incident.

Après le déjeuner , Derek et Peter partent couper du bois derrière le Derek a besoin de quelques gros morceaux pour son atelier. Alors que Peter coupe le bois, Derek ramasse les morceaux pour les jeter dans la petite remorque.

Après les livres, Derek a une seconde passion : la sculpture sur bois. Depuis qu'il a dix-sept ans, il sculpte des figures, des petites statues, des pieds de lampe de chevets, etc. Cette passion, il la doit à son grand-père maternel, mort alors que Derek avait à peine dix-neuf ans. Depuis, il continue à exercer ce hobby comme pour lui rendre hommage.

« Toujours en train de sculpter à ce que je vois.  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu as toujours pas mal de commandes sur ton site ? demande Peter essoufflé après la découpe des morceaux de bois.  
>- Pour le moment non, c'est plutôt tranquille.<br>- N'oublie pas, j'attends la table de chevet que tu m'as promise.  
>- Je sais, je n'ai pas oublié, je l'ai commencé d'ailleurs.<br>- Génial, j'ai hâte de voir ton travail. »

Derek hausse des épaules et continue d'empiler les tas de bois dans la remorque. Les deux hommes suent et continuent à couper et empiler le tas de bois. Peter s'essuie le front avec sa manche.

Son oncle comprend que quelque chose tracasse son neveu. Il stoppe la découpe et regarde Derek.

« Depuis hier, tu es presque silencieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande-t-il, inquiet.  
>- Rien. T'occupe Peter, rétorque le plus jeune.<br>- Écoute. Je ne suis pas ton père d'accord, je sais que tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec lui depuis ton départ au manoir, mais toi et moi, on s'entend bien, tu peux tout me dire tu le sais ?  
>- Peter, j'ai dit que tout allait bien ! s'énerve Derek et jette un morceau de bois dans la remarque.<br>- On ne me l'a fait pas. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien alors je t'écoute. Balance-moi ce qui te tracasse Derek, s'écrit Peter.  
>- Tu me fais chier, rétorque Derek en balançant le dernier morceau de bois dans la remorque.<p>

Il grimpe dans la voiture, énervé sur le fait que Peter souhaite en savoir plus sur le problème de son neveu. Il ressent comme un vide à l'intérieur de lui, il ne comprend pas lui-même ce qui lui arrive. Trop de questions s'entassent peu à peu depuis que Stiles est venue « chambouler » sa vie.

Une fois rentré, Derek a besoin d'évacuer sa colère alors il descend au sous-sol du manoir où l'attend un sac de frappe. Il retire son tee-shirt et enroule deux bandes de protection à chaque main, puis commence à se défouler.

Au rez-de-chaussée plutôt, dans le salon, Talia s'occupe de ses plans de décoration d'intérieur qui concernent son travail. Peter rejoint sa sœur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ton fils a, mais il n'est pas de bonne humeur.  
>- Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je ne cherche pas à savoir, il viendra me voir quand il sera prêt à me parler.<br>- Je sais, mais ça a un lien avec le fait qu'il s'entende mal avec ton mari ?  
>- Je ne pense pas, non. Écoute, laisse-lui le temps d'accord ? Je sais que vous êtes proches tous les deux et quand Derek voudra te parler, il le fera. Je connais mon fils Peter, je sais que quand le moment viendra, il se confiera. »<br>Peter ne répond rien.

Après deux heures passées au sous-sol, Derek monte prendre une douche. En passant devant la chambre de Cora, il entend ses deux sœurs par la porte entrebâillée. Il s'arrête pour regarder par l'ouverture et les surprend à observer une photo de lui sur l'ordinateur de Cora.

Il entre sans frapper, faisant sursauter Cora et Laura

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec ma photo. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'interroge Derek en s'approchant du bureau.  
>- C'est l'idée de Laura.<br>- Balance ! s'exclame Laura.  
>- Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec ma photo ?<br>- Écoute, on sait que tu vas mal Derek alors je me suis dit que peut-être en t'inscrivant sur ce site tu…  
>- Attends… quoi ? gronde Derek.<br>- Tu as très bien entendu : nous t'avons inscrit sur un site de rencontre ! Derek, tu as besoin de...  
>- J'ai besoin de rien, Laura ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires, s'écrie leur frère en coupant la parole de Laura.<br>- Ok mauvaise idée, murmure Cora la tête baissée sur le clavier.  
>- C'est que tu es chiant ! Regarde avant de t'énerver ! »<p>

Laura tire le bras de son frère pour lui montrer son profil.

« Je n'y crois pas, murmure-t-il  
>- Regarde toutes ces demandes, Derek ! Tu es beau, intelligent, baraqué… Quelle fille ne veut pas t'avoir dans son lit ?<br>- LAURA ! s'exclame Derek en se redressant.  
>- Bah quoi...<br>- Effacez-moi ce profil.  
>- Derek...<br>- Cora, ne discute pas, s'il te plaît. Supprime moi ça. »

Les deux sœurs échangent un regard hésitant puis la plus jeune supprime le profil.

« Voilà, content ?  
>- Écoutez, les sites de rencontre ce n'est pas mon truc et... J'ai... déjà quelqu'un ! ment-il. »<p>

Les deux sœurs se retournent face à Derek avec un regard qui veut dire _depuis quand ?_

« Non c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, dit-il alors qu'il commence à sortir de la chambre

- Oh allez, dis-nous ! »

Derek sort de la chambre, suivi de ses sœurs qui le taquinent sur cette mystérieuse personne. Derek ne dit rien.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Derek part plus tôt que d'habitude pour échapper à ses sœurs qui continuent de l'embêter sur le même sujet que la veille au soir. Après un détour à son atelier pour y déposer le bois ramassé avec Peter, il arrive finalement à l'appartement. Pour surprendre Stiles sortir de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille, torse nu. Son regard s'accroche d'abord au torse de Stiles et des fines gouttelettes s'échappent de la chevelure du jeune homme.<p>

« Derek... Salut, Stiles s'arrête soudainement, surpris de voir Derek déjà arrivé.  
>- Salut, répond Derek, gêné. »<p>

Stiles se racle la gorge et va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il est mal à l'aise. Pourquoi le regard de Derek est si ancré et plein de désir quand il se pose sur lui ?

Quelques minutes plus tard les garçons sont dans la cuisine, Derek debout, appuyé contre le comptoir et Stiles assis à côté de lui sur le comptoir. Leurs épaules se touchent.

« Alors, ta journée d'hier ? Demande Stiles.  
>- Bien, nickel et toi ?<br>- Bien aussi et ... J'ai regardé ton pc, je l'ai ramené à la maison.  
>- Je te l'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais regarder ça à ton travail.<br>- Je sais, mais comme je n'avais pas grand-chose de prévu, j'en ai profité pour le faire ici.  
>- Et alors ? Tu as pu récupérer quelque chose ?<br>- Ouais, mais pas tout encore, je peux juste te dire que tu as chopé un sacré vilain virus et ton Windows à planté.  
>- Ouais, je m'en suis douté.<br>- Je t'installerai un meilleur anti-virus. Sinon Scott est pas là de la journée. Tu veux manger ici ou au fast-food ? demande-t-il en frottant les paumes de ses mains ensemble.  
>- Tu payes ? lui demande Derek avec un sourire en coin.<br>- Bah voyons, tu veux que je te paye un resto de luxe tant que t'y es ? lui rétorque Stiles en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.  
>- Pourquoi pas, lui répond-il.<br>- Ouais bah, tu sais quoi ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui... Pizza ? _Tu_ payes.  
>- Ok va pour ça… radin.<br>- Le radin t'emmerde Hale, je te paye déjà ce soir au pub australien, c'est déjà pas mal. »

Les deux hommes rient. Stiles ressent un léger frisson, il est si proche de Derek. Il descend du comptoir et commande deux pizzas géantes.

Le reste de la journée se passe plutôt bien. Les garçons ont fait un peu plus connaissance pour ce premier rendez-vous entre «_ amis_ ». En fin de journée, ils vont au pub. Une fois arrivés sur place, Derek commande deux blondes. Les deux hommes s'installent face à face sur une banquette en cuir rouge .

« Sinon, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi Angie ne vient plus à la maison.  
>- Stiles, je ne pense pas que ma vie privée te regarde, rétorque Derek.<br>- Hey cet après-midi, tu m'as demandé si j'avais quelqu'un, j'ai été franc avec toi.  
>- Tu m'agaces, Stiles. Vraiment, s'exaspère Derek. C'est fini entre elle et moi.<br>- Oh...Euh. »

Stiles ne sait pas quoi dire pour un moment et s'en veut d'avoir voulu faire son curieux.

« Je suis désolé.  
>- Ouais..., souffle Derek avant de boire sa bière.<br>- Une partie de fléchettes, ça te tente ?  
>- Tu vas perdre.<br>- Pff le mec se la joue…, ironise Stiles.  
>- La ferme et ramène-toi. »<p>

Pendant le reste de la soirée, les garçons n'ont pas arrêté de flirter sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils se tournent autour, se rapprochent de plus en plus et ils se balancent des pics, s'insultent de façon plus sage. Derek sourit face au visage angélique de Stiles quand celui-ci rigole et part dans ses explications détaillées.

On pourrait croire que Derek tombe amoureux de Stiles, mais non, il est sûr que non, il n'est pas amoureux de ce jeune hyperactif qui est capable de sortir des tirades sans reprendre sa respiration, qui agite les bras dans tous les sens.

Il commence vraiment à apprécier Stiles.

**FIN CHAPITRE III PARTIE / 1**

**Oui le chapitre 3 est en deux partie ;).**

Voilà j'attends vos avis, bon, bof, nul caca etc bref lâchez vous ^^. Le Sterek s'installe doucement patience.


	4. MESSAGE IMPORTANT A LIRE

** Hello mes loups.**

Alors non ceci est pas un chapitre hey oui je comprends votre déception je sais ... Je tiens juste a prévenir que j'aurais du retard sur :

- _Attrape-moi si tu peux_

et

- _Casual Affair ._

DONC NO PANIC je n'abandonne aucune de mes histoires. Je tiens juste à vous rassurez hein? ^^ alors on souffle et respire.. voilà par le nez c'est bien x') .

Le prochaine chapitre 3 partie 2 de : Attrape-moi si tu peux seras TREEEEEEEEEES longs donc cela va vous ravir ^^. /o/ ...

Aussi une nouvelle aventure va s'ajouter à ma liste de fiction a chapitre qui se nommeras :_ Bird Are Born To Fly_ , un rating : M+, une histoire drama/angst assez choquante et violente. C'est du Sterek et c'est un HAPPY END ! Je rassure d'avance :). CHUUT je dis plus rien. Elle seras en ligne après qu'une de mes deux fics à chapitre soit terminé.

Alors voilà mes choux ne m'abandonnez surtout pas hein ! Je reviens très très très vite promis. Je termine le prochain chapitre " _Attrape-moi si tu peux_" pour le mettre en ligne CE week-end * COEUR*

Allez mes loups ... a très vite et merci de me suivre surtout je vous adore ;)

Kiss&Hug


End file.
